Snowy Dreams
by Kitten at Heart
Summary: Syaoran has always hated the snow. The snow is very cold…but at times, the being outside with the snow is warmer than being inside where the heartache lays. (S&S)


Title: Snowy Dream

Author: Kitten at Heart

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Syaoran has always hated the snow. The snow is very cold…but at times, the being outside with the snow is warmer than being inside where the heartache lays.

Disclaimer: I, Kitten at Heart, own nothing of CCS. CCS belongs to CLAMP and CLAMP only. The only thing I do own in Koji (OC) and a few dozen writing notebooks. Do not sue for by the time it gets through the process, I will be a homely college student with no money (like I have any now…pah).

Other notes: I tried REALLY hard not to write in emotion like 'that is when I knew I loved him'. I like challenges so **I wrote this where you, the reader, will have to guess their emotion through physical description and oral (quotes).** I did use a few where I tell you things...but I kinda needed them. Have fun and review!

0o0o0o0o0o0

The morning sun rose brightly and covered the sky with a soft golden hue. The small town below it had barely awoken. Animals quietly rustled in the woods, a few cars quietly roamed the semi-vacant streets, and local shop merchants began to open their small and quaint shops. The only people who were wandering in the streets were this strange couple with the most unusual color of dark hair and mysterious grins passed-

"Li Syaoran!" screeched a female in the town. A few animals with wide eyes scattered away from the source of the outburst while the mysterious couple only grinned wider and giggled softly.

"Get your _lazy_ butt out of bed this instant!" Two windows in the top left corner of an old apartment building now vibrated greatly.

"I don't wanna…" groaned a, what it appeared to be, lump on bed inside that apartment.

A soft sigh was heard as delicate fingers grasped the bottom of a window ledge. With one last yell to 'get up'; the window was thrusted up, bringing in a huge gust of cold wind. Yet, the lump only shifted in the bed.

The slim fingers slowly drifted towards the sheets of the bed. The fingers barely snuck underneath the covers at the foot of the bed and, with a quick tug, the covers flew across the room to reveal a man of about twenty-two or so, curled up in a ball with brown hair on his head (that flew in every which direction).

"Li Syaoran!" the female shouted at the young man, placing her hands at her hips. She blushed a little, like she always did when she woke him up. In bed, the young man always sported his boxers and his favorite green shirt.

"Smell the fresh air! Embrace the day!" she suggested.

"I don't feel like it," the man growled, placing his pillow over his head, "I am just as happy in my dreams…"

"With your dream girl," she grunted. She leaped onto the bed, managing to land on op of Syaoran, "In which- you refuse to tell _me_. Sakura," she pouted. Syaoran sat up and opened his mouth in order to protest but Sakura interrupted his thoughts, "and I know that this girl is someone real AND you know her personally. Don't try to pull that celebrity crud with me again."

To change the subject, Syaoran mumbled, "Why are you here?" he then glanced at the young lady, "Why are you wearing my clothes?" The young woman sat before him wearing his smallest shirt (which was huge on her) and his old high school gym shorts. Sakura giggled and shined her bright green eyes at him.

"I was taking care of you! Jeeze, I guess those drinks you had affected your memory more than I thought!" laughed Sakura as she rolled off the bed.

"I did not drink! I-"

"Yes you did drink. You chugged everything in sight! You owe me some money by the way. You drank four of mine," she giggled, "And poor lil 'ol me had to drag your unconscious body to the car and I barely managed to get you here without your neighbors calling the police thinking that I was hiding your lifeless body."

"I passed out?" Syaoran groaned as he could see his manly pride fluttering out the open window.

"Come on! You took me to that bar because of…Koji. I was the one to be drinking in sorrow! Instead, you did it for me!" she forced a few giggles.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan," he grinned.

"Lets go!" Sakura whined, "You promised that you would spend all day with me. And guess what?" she leaned in to whisper in his ear, "it's snowing…"

"Damn it"

"I knew you would love it! Now, get up!" the young lass demanded. She watched him slowly make is way out of bed. Syaoran rubbed his forehead with his index and middle fingers in hope to erase his major headache. He wobbled to the bathroom when he met Sakura on the way. She lifted her hands to give him clean clothes, much needed pain medication, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sakura-chan," he said while blushing, "you are too good to me."

Sakura sweetly smiled and responded, "What are best friends for?" Syaoran watched her skip off to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Yeah," Syaoran mumbled once she was out of earshot, "best…friends."

0o0o0o0o0o0

The snow made itself comfortable in order to blanket the frozen ground and the bare trees. In the park, many occupied themselves to savor this winter treat with ice skating, sledding, making snowmen, or just walking to enjoy the beauty of it all. There were children everywhere (their parents waiting and watching close by), old couples attempting to remember a more magical past snowfall, hot chocolate vendors, and even that odd couple sitting on a park bench studying a large blue piece of paper (defiantly inconspicuous).

"Sakura-chan…" Syaoran whined. He detested snow and everything with it. He despised it. He hated it. Along with the strange muffled giggles he heard when he passed a nearby bench. To happy for his comfort.

"You promised! Besides, I want to get nasty Koji off my mind," the young beauty sadly commented as Syaoran heard a faint 'oh-ho-ho' in the background. Syaoran frowned at her remark and put his arm around her waist as they continued along the snowy path.

"Hey," Sakura giggled as she tugged on the old and raggedy scarf around her friend's neck, "I can't believe you still have this thing! I made this for you probably ten years ago!"

"It gives me so much of your warmth," he mused. Syaoran then gave Sakura one of his rare and genuine smiles that could leave one breathless.

Sakura rolled her eyes and accused the man of being a class one suck-up. She sighed and melted into her best friend's embrace. "But," she added, "A nice warm suck-up you are…"

"Hey! You were the one who wanted to go out walking in this ridiculously cold weather."

"What is this I hear?" Sakura teased, "Complaining from Mr. Tough-Guy?" Sakura grinned at the young man while he childishly stuck his tongue out.

"It is so pretty out," Sakura sighed, "it makes everything seem like everything is fine…everything perfect," then she solemnly added, "but it is not…"

As Sakura stared into the distance, the town's old-fashioned clock tower struck one and the bells began to play a beautiful melody. While the bells rung, one could hear a loud 'oh-ho-ho' singing over the constant rustling of papers only twenty feet away. Syaoran slimmed his eyelids and quickly glanced over his shoulder since that giggle was all too familiar. Alas, he found himself watching a young couple (they were too far away to see clearly) …ahem…play tonsil hockey and place their hands all over each other wildly. Syaoran quickly turned back and felt sick at the sight of the frisky couple.

"What is wrong Syao-kun?" Sakura asked, using Syaoran's nickname. "Your face is beet red. Are you getting sick?"

"N-nothing is wrong Sakura-chan," stuttered Syaoran as he lightly shook his head in hopes to erase the disturbing image out of his head. "What would you like to-"

"Sakura…" sung a strong voice as the last bell on the clock tower chimed. Sakura instantly froze in fear. Her cheerful green eyes now held terror as she encouraged Syaoran to keep walking even though her name was just called. Syaoran, on the other hand, scowled as his face grew serious and cold. His eyebrows meshed together and his mouth made the largest frown known to man.

"Sakura!" the person growled, "YOU, of all people, do not ignore me." The voice was male and deep. They violently reached out and grabbed Sakura's hand.

"I way ignore you if I wish," whispered Sakura. Sakura refused to look back and used her auburn bangs to cover her eyes. She jerked her hand away and hissed, "I am not yours any longer."

The person growled and made his way around the pair. A tall young man stood in their path. His red eyes flamed with anger and his spiked black hair tossed violently though there was no traveling wind.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?" she scoffed, "You didn't seem to care about me last night or the past few months! Why start now, Shidou Koji?" she spat.

"Cut the tough girl crap Sakura," Koji growled, "I bet even Li here knows you aren't a tough girl." Koji laughed and looked directly into Syaoran's cold eyes, "Am I right Li?"

Syaoran did not respond or show any change in emotion (not like he showed any emotion to begin with).

"He has nothing to do with what happened between us. Leave him out of it," she yelled as she linked arms with her best friend for comfort.

"I get it…you were at _his_ house. Weren't you?" Koji accused. When Sakura didn't respond, "Were you NOT?" he screamed as he violently took hold of her tiny shoulders.

The park suddenly grew quiet. Children stopped playing, their parents gasped and became worried of the fate of the poor girl, the old couples began to whisper 'oh my', and the odd couple on the park bench watched intently behind their sunglasses as they scribbled some notes in a notebook. Tears began to stream out of Sakura's eyes.

"I suggest," Syaoran finally spoke as he pushed Koji away from Sakura (resisting the temptation of beating him into bloody pulp), "that you keep your filthy hands off of my Sakura-chan!"

Koji growled and got up from the snowy ground. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he screamed as he watched his Sakura find comfort in Syaoran's arms. Koji studied Syaoran's eyes for what seemed like an eternity to the audience, who where slowly making a circle around the trio. Koji suddenly smirked and laughed evilly. "I get it now…I get it all…you-"

"Save it!" Syaoran interrupted as he gave one last deadly glare to the man. He growled and led the shaken young woman out of the park.

"I…am not done with you quite yet!" he attempted but met the glares from all three generations- the elderly, the parents, and even the children. He pushed his way out of the circle and started to march his way in the other direction that Sakura and Syaoran were headed. As he did thus, he heard a taunting 'oooo' from behind, some giggles, and rustling of paper. He looked back to yell at the people making fun of him but saw instead, a young couple wildly making out. 'Repulsive,' thought he. It was like a high school couple making out in the hallway. Some high school couples groped everything that their eyes could see, others missed each other's mouths completely so they managed to lick the other's faces, and the rest shoved their hands under their loved one's clothes in plain sight…yet this talented couple did all three.

'Disturbing,' was his last thought as he exited the park.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura and Syaoran walked in complete silence. The only sound was the miniscule plip-plop that the snow made when falling onto the ground.

Syaoran's eyes softened and let out a grand sigh. He glanced down at the young lady only to notice the depressing sight of silent tears streaming down her delicate cheeks as she hiccupped with fear. The sight would break any man's heart so naturally, Syaoran placed his lips on the top of Sakura's head, feeling her soft hair- still short after all these years. She managed to force out a giggle as she wiped her tears.

"I suggest," Syaoran announced, "that we feed him to your brother. In the words of the great and powerful Kinomoto-san," Syaoran puffed out his chest and lowered his voice, "If you hurt even the tiniest hair on my sister, I will rip you apart with my bare teeth!"

"Yeah," she giggled and her spirits temporarily lifted, "and he always made his speech in the kitchen while he cleaned the kitchen knives." Once again, the pair walked in silence.

"Ummm…" Syaoran pondered, "Want to catch a movie?" He motioned to a small movie theatre across the street. He received a small shrug. "Let's go. And I promise a movie of your choosing. No more 'Chainsaw of Death' movies unless you want to."

The pair walked across the vacant street, leaving soft footprints in the fallen snow.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura, like most females in emotional trauma, picked a chick flick. Syaoran didn't catch the title of the movie, nor did he care. He was bored out of his mind!

"My love!" a male cried from the movie screen dramatically, "I shall love you forever…but I must go! I do not want to interfere on your wedding day!"

_What kind of man would agree to do this part? It is inhumane,_ thought Syaoran. Syaoran looked over at Sakura who had her handy dandy handkerchief in her hands and was frequently dabbing her damp cheeks.

"_Don't leave! I don't love him_!" a female sobbed on the screen, "_I-I love_…"

Sakura then blew her nose loudly.

"_I love…"_

Syaoran started to nod off again.

"_I love you!"_

Sakura sobbed loudly. Syaoran was very grateful that they were alone in the dark theatre.

_"Then…why are you marrying him?"_ the man wondered. Sakura then rested her head on her best friend's shoulders.

_"I don't know! I was waiting for you and…I just could not wait any longer! He proposed and you…. I didn't think that you could love your best friend!"_ the female cried.

Sakura then bawled even louder. Strangely, both Sakura and Syaoran watched the other in the corner of their eyes.

_"I don't want to marry him! My dream is to marry you! Marry me my true love!"_

By now, the pair turned to each other, not saying a word (and Syaoran resisting the temptation to gag). Sakura was lost in her best friend's chocolate eyes until she realized how close their noses were and tried to make a graceful transition to watch the movie. Emphasis on the word 'tried'.

_"I-I will!"_ the actor sung, _"Just as long as we can be together…forever!"_ The actor flashed a blinding grin as the actress squealed. The two actors leaned in for the long awaited kiss in every chick flick.

Yet the two in the theatre blushed and became uncomfortable in the setting. Dark movie theatre…romantic music…kissing couple on the screen…

"Hem…that was interesting," Syaoran commented as the house lights came up and the credits started to roll.

"It was wonderful! So romantic!" Sakura blushed, "Thanks Syaoran. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend the day with me…"

"Anytime Sakura-chan."

As they left the theatre in silence, Sakura suddenly declared, "I am staying at your place again."

"Oh?" Syaoran questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"What if I don't want you to stay? I had plans to streak around naked in my apartment like on every night there is snow on the ground," Syaoran teased, seeing the cute blush on Sakura's cheeks, "Music is always nice to streak with."

"And do a strip tease for your dream girl even though she isn't even present?"

"Shut-up."

"Maybe," Sakura growled as she rubbed his arm teasingly and suggestively, "she will be there for you tonight"

"Maybe…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The best friends arrived in Syaoran's apartment much later, past sundown. Syaoran immediately unplugged the phone, bolted the door shut, and took his sword out (for show of course) upon arrival.

"Now that is settled," Syaoran chuckled, running his fingers through his messy brown hair, "What would you like to do?"

"You don't have to entertain me Syao-kun," Sakura told her companion, "I am here more than my own apartment. You gave me my own drawer in the bathroom for all my 'girl things' as you call them."

"Ok," Syaoran said as he headed to the kitchen, "I am going to make some tea then."

"What a mess," Sakura mumbled as she looked around Syaoran's apartment. It wasn't a disgusting filth with pizza boxes everywhere; it was more like boxers hanging off of lampshades. But why he took his boxers off in the living room still remains a question (so naturally, she started to pick up the items laying around).

Yet, Sakura noticed that there were a few places that were cared for. Such as, his small collection of family swords-all delicately placed on the wall and polished so that one could see their own reflection clearly. She also noticed that his martial arts medals and plaques were polished upon a clean shelf. Sakura smiled at the sight of his family and friend pictures, all dispersed around the room, did not have the tiniest piece of dust or boxers hanging off of them.

"Just," she mumbled-reciting what Syaoran's mother once told her, "when you begin to think that he does not care about a single thing in the world…you can find something - or someone – that he takes pride in and will do anything in his power to protect it."

"What was that?" Syaoran asked, bringing in the warm drinks.

"Oh nothing," Sakura chimed as she finished putting away all the boxers and miscellaneous items.

"Something looks different…" he mused, "Since when did I have a rug?" Syaoran held a small grin, showing that he was only joking, and handed Sakura a cup of warm tea. Sakura blushed for a moment when her fingers briefly touched his. Yet, before they could part…

"SAKURA!" someone yelled on the other side of the apartment door. The pair inside froze and did not dare to speak a word. "I know you are in there!" Koji yelled. Syaoran set the two cups down and grabbed his oh-so-shiny sword.

"Syaoran-kun, no. I think…I need to do this myself," Sakura whispered as she slowly inched towards the door. Syaoran nodded but followed Sakura closely behind (since he was going to let another _man_ into his territory).

"SAKURA!" Koji yelled once again which made Sakura flinch. "That damn weird couple better not have lied to me," Koji mumbled to himself as Sakura grasped the doorknob. He watched intently as he heard the lock (or locks) break free and see the doorknob slowly turn. The door gradually opened to reveal Sakura and that other man standing close behind with a deathly scowl planted on his face.

"Shidou," Sakura whispered as she motioned the man to come inside, "we need to talk." She led him to the living area and offered him a seat. Of course, Syaoran immediately sat down next to Sakura on the love seat so there was no way that Shidou could sit next to her. The trio sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until Koji finally spoke.

"Li, I think Sakura and I need to chat…alone."

Syaoran studied the man before calmly replying, "It is my apartment. It is a wonder I even let you in here. I am not about to leave you alone with Sakura-chan." Syaoran crossed his arms and never lifted his eyes off of Koji.

"Fair enough," Koji growled, "Sakura I-"

"It is over," Sakura interrupted quickly. Koji managed to give a questionable grunt before Sakura continued, "I told you yesterday…and the day before that. It is over. There is nothing you can possibly do to take me back."

"What do you-"

"Your ring is in Syao-kun's toilet if you would like it back," she whispered with a tiny grin. Koji silently growled as he glared at Syaoran (who had already been glaring at him).

"Tell me…did you leave me for him?" Koji asked harshly. A faint blush began to appear on Sakura's cheeks but she denied everything.

"We are only best friends…"

Yet, Syaoran's eyes flinched for a moment and his lips formed a deep frown before quickly turning back to normal. The men studied each other carefully, trying to learn anything from emotionless faces. Koji was the first to break the pattern when an evil grin spread across his lips.

"Li…what about you?" he hissed, "Did you get in the middle of our relationship?"

No response. No changes. Nothing.

"Are you sure about the silent act? I know more about you than you think," Koji's eyes slimmed to resemble a snake's eyes. "You think keeping an emotionless mask will save you from your dear secret. I know it…"

Still no change. Sakura was inwardly panicking.

"I can blurt it out at any given moment. The one about the lone wolf and his fondness for a beautiful tree…"

"Get. Out," Syaoran finally growled. Sakura looked at him with wonder as he stood up protectively.

"Ah, he finally speaks…but I am not done talking Li. I am not about to leave this apartment without my revenge. You stole my girl. That does not go unsettled," replied the man coolly.

"Do I have to kick your ass out myself?" Syaoran roared as he pointed to the front door.

"No…for you will be the one running…"

"What is going on?" Sakura finally screeched. She stood up and glared at the two men though they were too busy glaring at each other.

"Look Syaoran, we made dear Sakura confused and upset. Why don't we finish this now, shall we?" Koji laughed. Koji slowly turned towards Sakura and gave her a sickening grin. "My dear Sakura…"

"Don't listen Sakura-chan!" Syaoran warned as he started panicking like never before.

"It seems that," Koji continued.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about!" Syaoran cried while the young lady's eyeballs seemed to be watching a ping-pong match.

"Your so-called best friend," he paused as he watched Syaoran walk up to the wall across the room only to stare at it blankly "is in love with you."

"What?" Sakura whispered.

"He has loved you for years. It shows in the way he acts around you. He has never told you because what man in his right mind falls in love…with his best friend?" The man laughed and slowly stood up. "I think I have caused enough chaos. Good night Sakura…I trust that I will be seeing you very soon…in my arms." With that remark, he showed himself out of the apartment.

Still shocked, Sakura collapsed back onto the couch. She trembled slightly at the newly found information and grasped the couch cushions.

Syaoran, on the other hand, cursed loudly as he rammed his fist into the wall to make a large dent. The man clenched his eyes shut and whispered a few more curses. Mad, he quickly slid the glass door open (bringing in a gust of ice cold wind) and stepped outside to the small patio.

"Why did I let that man into my apartment?" he whispered to himself, "Why didn't I kick his lazy ass out when I had the chance?" The man stood on the patio, staring into the distance, for a few minutes until he felt a warm blanket being put onto his shoulders. Chocolate eyes looked down to see an emerald-eyed beauty bashfully clutching onto her jacket.

"It is cold out," whispered she.

"It's even colder in there," he shrugged. Despite the current scenario, Sakura scooted closer to the tall man for warmth. The two remained silent for a little while, secretly enjoying the other's company.

"Syao-kun," Sakura finally whispered as if talking normally would make the snow stop falling, "what he said in there…it was true, wasn't it?" She attempted to capture his eye contact but failed to do so as he quickly turned away to hide his blush. The lady waited for a response but received none. "Li Syaoran. Tell me…it is really important."

"I…" he started, "don't want anything to change Sakura-chan. I don't want my stupid feelings to destroy our-"

"Stupid feelings? Since when is love stupid?" she begged.

"Since eleven years ago! That is when!" he shouted, "It is so idiotic. Why have I fooled myself for over a decade into loving someone…who can never love me back?" Syaoran sighed as he turned to face Sakura. "I have loved you for eleven years. It killed me that day you came to my apartment with that dreaded ring on your finger. That day I realized that I could never have you. You were taken. And even now…you probably still love that abusive fool!"

With no words, Sakura almost immediately hugged her best friend and started to sob into his chest. Syaoran leaned into the hug and tried to hold back tears. 'Strong men don't cry,' he reminded himself. He gently started to finger-comb the beauty's hair in hopes to calm her.

"Syaoran," she mumbled into his chest before looking up, "I am so sorry. I cannot believe that you feel this way…about me. If only I didn't say yes…or if I only declined when he asked me out the first time." Sakura reached up and brushed some tears away from his deep chocolate eyes. "But…I have to thank him in some way. If not for him, I would never learn your true feelings. For I…have never stopped loving you. I too have been holding in a secret for about eleven years." Sakura forced a laugh and tried to smile. Syaoran suddenly chuckled.

"This all sounds like that movie we saw today."

"What if I say my excuse for being engaged is just like hers?" Sakura asked with a playful smile.

"Lets not wait a minute longer?" Syaoran joked as he started leaning down.

"You want our first kiss to be in the snow?" Sakura whispered softly, "You hate the snow."

"Who says I hate the snow? I love the snow…"

Syaoran then captured her small lips with his to confirm their new relationship.

We now end the story peacefully. Everything stops (except for the falling snow) just for the newly found love. The moon shines brightly…almost as brightly as the smiles now on a strange couple's faces as they watch the scene roll before their very eyes just across the street. The woman held a video camera and the man held a bucket of popcorn. Picture perfect ending. Just like in a movie…

0o0o0o0o0o0

There it is! I have been working on this baby since mid December! I have edited all but the end about 3 times. I still hate the ending but it is better than some of the ones I have had.

**I would love reviews!** Reviews are what keep me writing and off my lazy butt! I have an idea for my next story. My lil sis and I made this one up. I don't know how I am going to write it tho. Give me ideas on what BAD writer habits are. Like what are your biggest pet peeves that people do in writing on One of mine is having this full cast of Japanese/Chinese characters and then have an original character named Susie or Matt. Give me some of yours and I will somehow twist it into a humor story!


End file.
